yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Character Preset/Abilites page
The Main Idea Within YMRP we have a multide of human types and abilites. Each listed below to give a further descrpiton on what this means. With the different human types allows varirty in character development making it hard for anyone to be the same and have the same things. As you can see with the human types and abilites given it shouldn't be to hard to pick from at all. Think of the Human types as classes if you will. Though this is called 'Human Types.' It's mostly meant in the term and light of a Humnoid rather than human itself. THE RULE Below It will be explain the uses of all YMRP abilities and power choices. The links will describe them in better detail, I am just giving an overview of who can have the abilities. Note that they can be changed by the people who created the ability. PLEASE READ THE LINKS BEFORE CHOOSING. Abilites and Human types Energies If you have chosen to be a high Martial Arts user, this will most likely be most suitted for you. Mostly all humans have inner chi's but if one's body is corrupted with any of things below, they will not be able to fully use the inner chi due to a impure body and 'soul.' Cyborg Now this is an Ability that has to be earned IC and can only be given IC. Meaning that your character will be powerless until given the Cyborg power by the designated character behind the ability. Nanomachines Standard positions within the KPD have this. But depending on what branch of KPD your in will determine the power, or strength of said nanomachines. The Z-Human Project or 'Super Solider' This is the ultimate 'cheat-code' for the RP. If you wish to be strong, and without having to do constant training this is the way to go. You will grow and gain semi overly peak human stats, and may be a real threat to opponents. Take note that you cannot use any forms of Chi, or Hadou while being a Bio-Genetically enhanced human. But dont worry, your badassery with this will compensate. If you want this, please talk to an adminstrator. The Z-human project is a type of animal splicing as well. Making this fall into that catogrey easily. 'Onihoruda Physology' ('' In order to become an Onihoruda. One must go through the Oni process or steps to get an Oni first. This is something you'll have to sit down and talk with an Adminstrator about but im certain something could be worked out for you. This isnt something you can come straight out of the gate with. And it will take some time to achieve. ) Onihoruda's, are people who possess, or can use the full power of an Oni. Typically an Oni in human form. Onihoruda's are able to run for many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue.Onihoruda's possess an incredibly high durability. Having the sheer ability to endure/resist damage at an is extremely high level. This allows them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. For example Keyth Has survived from 300 feet falls, and getting impaled through fatal organs on mulitple occasions. Also surviving explosions with barely a scratch on him. Onihourda's have the incredible ability to defy weight limitations of other members of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. They can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Onihourda's also posssess an overwhelming amount of rage, on many many levels. Allowing them to do incredible... and also, very irrational feats. With this trait, they are able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The trait allows the Onihoruda to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina. The rareness of this trait makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the Onihoruda's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. In most to all cases, Onihoruda are able to go in a berserk form through sheer rage or when they are imminent damage. As Seen in Keyth, And Zetsui Ryukiri when approached by such circumstances. They are raging, ticking time bombs on the battle field... Being an Onihoruda typically means there driven to fight. It's all they want to do and will always be drawn to it. In Variation. Dont get this mixed up, Peak humans are still beyond most of these capabilites. Being an Onigami only means that said user is quite feral and animalstic on the battle field. 'R-Cells The R-Cell is the celluar structure of what was and is considered "The Perfect Human Being". These cells come from the blood and genetic coding of one by the name Tetsu Ryoji, who was considered the penicile of what a human being could achive. Multiple people saw this, including The Grimmore, Ochigi Ryoji, and the entire Kasihana Police Department, Namely Steven Colt. Tetsu's body may have been incinerated, but thanks to rigours testing and blood samples, unbeknownst to his liking, Densuke Mifunae was the main cause of this cell being born, at the time being the only other living blood of Tetsu. The cell is by all means a "Carbon copy" of Tetsu's physical prowess enabling one to achive perfect human stature. The only sucessful product of this is a member of the The Grimmore by the name of White Tiger, a man who's as vein as they come. He beilives that his unqiue physique make him the perfect Ryoji, even more so than tetsu himself. However the cell has proven it's results and capabilities, which is why Densuke detest it so much. Colt was the original producer of it, and since then there has only been one known reciver, but it's possible the drug could leak if someone gathred traces of blood from a recpient. V-Surge The drug V-surge is a revolutionary Nanomachine based pill, invented by Takehashi Setsua. It's a special reddish pill that contains Nanomachines that infect the body and give off the same vampiric aspects that Takehashi himself has. The nanomachines take effect to the user and sometimes mutate different parts stronger than others, depending on geneitic coding of the person or being. The nanomachines themselves are different in nature than usual. Instead of bonding in particular, they actually literally feed on the blood of the intaker, which forces the need to "drink" blood. The stipulation being that they must only consume the same blood type as themselves, otherwise the "hunger effect" does not go away by any means. This also counteracts the proclaimed "healing facotor" of the vampiric subject as it does only take effect if the subject is "full" so to speak for them to fully rejuvinate. However if left unfed the healing factor and the powers themselves become less and less effective to the point of blatant death to the subject. This drug is a healer, and once consumed will strip away any fatal illnesses once had, even AIDS or cancer, but the side effects are indeed a give or take type of deal. Ability Limit Rules/ YMRP Races Though each ability above is up for the grabs you '''DO NEED TO ASK AN ADMINSTRATOR before even attempting to pick an ability to use. Dont worry, its easy and im sure the admins will not mind in getting you the ability you wish to have. Below i will be explaning about some of the limitations within the rp along with the races, or Human Evolutionary stages. 'STAGE ONE'- Humans Within YMRP, Humans are how they are within any video game, movie, book. But, the people of YMRP are from a world where nuclear explosions had cause most of the world to be rid of the humans within it. The humans born now out of a new form of 'human' for say. People began to grow abnormal abilities with the aftershock of the war causing people to gain an odd gene within there off springs due to being so exposed to the explosions and nuclear radiations. You will start off as a normal human but you may have basic chi control if you are a Hadou user. If you going are looking to be a super solider, or a cyborg then you may as well skip down to the Metahuman part. This is your level 1 basiclly, starting fresh with an open mind and open to learn and tune your character in any way you wish for them to be. 'STAGE TWO- ''Peak Human Like it says above, The ability to have your bodily functions at the maximum limit of human condition; meaning that your natural capabilities are near-superhuman. A Real-World Human Standard version of Enhanced Condition. In order to get to this then you must constantly train your human on a high scale that seems nearly impossible to reach. This the most common of stages and honestly should be your goal of reaching. Mostly this is the state where your character will be at there strongest and past human normal capablites and should be making a name for themselves. You may be able to do more complex Chi moves, and you may even be a weaker brand of super solider at this level. '''STAGE THREE- ''Metahuman'' An advanced version of Human Physiology. Not to be confused with Mutated Physiology. The user can undergo mutation to gain metahuman abilities without becoming a monster, ie. keeping their human physique, sanity, and humanity without it being altered. The user's powers are a direct result of some form of either induced evolution or natural selection, usually manifested during adolescent puberty, traumatization, or when other mental and bodily adaptations take place. These are human beings who have obtained above human status through either scientific means, or advanced evolution via self caused, or some outside forces. With this state you would be past pretty much true and peak human capablity. More than likely Advanced Super soliders, and Cyborgs fall into this part able to do incredible things. Mostly NPC's will be the ones who reach this level bbut with enough hard work even RPC's may do it. Perks/ Abilites In YMRP perks and abilites, are generally the little things, that make your character what they are. Mostly we use the The Superpower Wiki for our sources on finding these abiltes and perks. Ask an Adminstrator to show you properly on how you do it, but its quite simple. If you find something on this site you'd like, make sure you run it over to an Admin to ask them for help. What you typically want, will be something you find on the link provided as well im certain. ( The superpower wiki link.... yes the yellow one you numb nuts.) Related Pages YMRP The Energy System Category:ARK 1 Category:Information Category:ARK 2 Category:Abilites Category:Abilties Category:YMRP Directory Category:Yakuza